


when in rome

by infestissumam (technofetishist)



Series: through a mirror, cracked [2]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Loyalty, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Minor Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Size Difference, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technofetishist/pseuds/infestissumam
Summary: do as the romans do.voldo finds himself. vercci is a dick. throats get cut.all in a day's work, too.





	1. when in rome

Voldo stirred slightly to the hushed voices in the room. He moved to stretch and reached out for his master, found that he wasn't there and jolted awake. Through his drowsiness he saw his master, back turned to him as he spoke to Enrico, and he sighed. Even though his sleep had been heavy and dreamless, his body was still exhausted and his limbs still felt as though they were made of lead. His head throbbed, a dull pain in his temples that made him wince. Unwilling to move, he simply closed his eyes again and listened, trying to pick up on what Vercci and Enrico were saying.

"...It looks like the estate is in neither of our names as of yet...the paperwork is here but it hasn't been officiated-"

"See to it that it is officiated, as soon as possible. I don't care if I'm excluded, I just don't want Lucrezia getting her claws on our family's livelihood."

Enrico looked down at his hands, wringing them anxiously. "It's noble of you, Vercci but...I never wanted full control of the estate-"

"So you're just going to put your tail between your legs and let the bitch steal it?"

Enrico heaved a deep sigh.

"If I am out of the picture, then it is up to you to keep our family's future secure. Grow a backbone, Enrico. Take the estate. Once father passes then we can work something else out."

Enrico was silent for a short while before nodding. "I don't like this, Vercci. I don't understand why he's letting Lucrezia twist things the way she is. I just pray that she doesn't attempt to turn father against me too." His lips pursed. 

"Be prepared for it, Enrico. You have the advantage of knowing how the accounts work, you can take the wind out of her sails with the right documents...something I'm obviously not so good at."

Enrico cracked a small smile. "I hope you're right, brother." 

Vercci laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm counting on you. All of us are. I know we may not see eye to eye on a lot of things, but...this is one thing I think we agree on." 

The merchant turned around to face Voldo, who had cracked his eyes open again. He didn't seem to notice that Voldo was awake as he continued. "Make sure that the courier knows to deliver all my letters to the Golden Bull. I'll be keeping in contact. I don't need the bitch getting her hands on my mail, too."

Voldo's brows furrowed and he moved to sit up. A sharp pain tore through his torso and he cried out, getting the brothers' attention. "Voldo...?" Vercci murmured, a slight panicked edge on his voice. The boy held up a hand, and Vercci relaxed. 

"It's just sore." Voldo said, slowly moving to a full sitting position. His abdomen throbbed now, pain jolting through him with each heartbeat.

"I was going to let you heal a bit before doing this, but we're leaving early. My father threw a most spectacular temper tantrum this morning. I'm surprised he didn't wake you the way he was yowling on." Vercci sneered. "Apparently he no longer wants me here until I settle things with Visentin. He's worried that he might attack again."

"But I stopped that..._thing_ in its tracks," Voldo muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Nothing even came close to hurting you."

Vercci smiled sarcastically. "Did you really expect him to give you any credit?"

Voldo snorted. "No. I guess not."

"I honestly don't see what he's worried about when he sleeps with a viper on the regular." Enrico quipped, gathering the papers that he'd spread out on Vercci's desk.

Vercci gave a small chuckle. "My brother does have a little fire in him. That's promising."

Enrico grinned. "I'll let you fill him in. I've got some things to work on." With that he swept out of the room, leaving Vercci and Voldo alone. The merchant rubbed at his eyes and sighed. 

"How many days will we be riding?" Voldo said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"About a week, if the weather holds up. There are rumors of heavy storms further north, but I'm not exactly sure how far north." 

"Guess I'd better get cleaned up and dressed then, huh?"

Vercci looked up at him, his gaze lingering on him for a heartbeat. "Are you sure you're well enough to ride?"

" I go where you go." he replied softly. 

The merchant was quiet. "I'll have Agnesse run you a bath then."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, crawling into bed and leaving me to clean up your mess!" Agnesse snapped, shaking her finger at both Vercci and Voldo. 

Voldo was confused. "Mess?"

"Did you already forget last night?"

The memory of the corpse he'd left on Vercci's floor jolted back to him and he grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. That. Sorry, Agnesse."

"I know you were hurt, but you could have at least helped a little. You are still a servant, remember."

Vercci chuckled. "Take it easy on him, Agnesse." 

She shook her head, brown curls bouncing indignantly. "Let's get you cleaned up then. I need to dress that wound again too." 

Voldo lurched to his feet with a grimace, peeling his sweat soaked tunic from his body with care. He felt someone's fingertips at the small of his back and he jumped. His master slowly circled him, tracing his fingertips softly over his hipbone before stopping in front of him. Goosebumps covered Voldo's arms at Vercci's touch. 

"Let me see your injury." he murmured, gently removing the bandages Agnesse had dressed it with the night earlier. He'd bled through the cotton overnight, though now it seemed like it had largely stopped bleeding. "Looks like it's mostly scabbed over." 

Vercci lingered in front of him, eyes downcast. His hands moved to gently rest at Voldo's hips and his forehead rested lightly on Voldo's chest. The boy's breath hitched.

"I am eternally grateful, dear Voldo." he murmured, thumbs making slow, lazy circles at Voldo's hipbones. Voldo felt his pulse quicken, noticed his breath coming slightly faster and deeper. "If you want anything, just let me know." Vercci's lips ever-so-slightly brushed his chest as he looked up at him.

Voldo glanced down at his master. 

"And I mean _anything._" Vercci locked eyes with him, his eyes filled with a hunger Voldo couldn't quite place. For a moment Voldo was aware of nothing but his own breathing. He swallowed hard, heat creeping into his cheeks. "Uh-"

"Your bath is ready." 

Voldo shook his head violently. He heard Vercci grunt in irritation as he let Voldo go. The boy shook himself again before moving toward the bathroom. Even as he walked past he could feel Vercci's eyes on him. _'What's gotten into him? He's never been this...brazen.'_ Voldo thought, his skin still tingling where his master had touched him. _'Though I guess he's got nothing to lose now.'_

Voldo shed his trousers and underclothes once he was out of his master's sight, moving to jump into the tub before Agnesse stopped him. "Let me see that wound before you hop in."

As Agnesse examined him, his mind wandered. _'I don't know why I'm still running. He wants me, it's obvious now. So why do I still feel so...wrong?'_ Voldo sighed. _'I want to fuck my master.'_ The thought made a faint jolt of electricity run down his spine. _'Why can't I just give in? What's stopping me? I want it, I really do, but...'_ Voldo hadn't noticed that his hands had gone to gripping the side of the tub.

"Does it hurt?" Agnesse said, her eyes flitting to Voldo's white knuckles. 

"N-no I..." he stammered, shaking his head again. 

Agnesse simply smiled knowingly. "Go ahead and get cleaned up. Be easy around that wound. Once you're done I'll dress it up for you." With that she exited the room, leaving Voldo to his own devices.

He heaved a sigh of exasperation and turned to get into the tub, sinking down into the warm water once again. _'I can't believe myself. It's never been this way with anyone, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know what I'm really feeling.'_ Voldo's brows furrowed slightly, then relaxed. _'The only thing I know is that I want him. Desperately. I want him close to me, inside me-'_ Voldo's body jolted as electricity shot down his spine again. _'Goddamn it, I want it so bad.'_ He bit his lip and his back arched slightly, though his mind was reflexively trying to shove the feelings away.

His hand wandered down between his legs, fingertips brushing his already hard shaft-but when did that happen? A soft moan escaped him as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock on their own volition, softly, slowly stroking. _'I could call him in,'_ the wicked thoughts came again. _'I could ask him to watch me...or maybe he'd stroke me off himself...?'_ Voldo's eyes rolled back and slid shut, the ache between his legs growing stronger as he slowly stroked himself. He moaned deeply, panting, thighs twitching as his pace quickened. 

_'Or...maybe...'_ his thoughts whispered, gleefully, _'Maybe he'd suck me off. What I wouldn't fucking give to see him between my legs, tongue on my cock-'_

A short knock on the door startled Voldo from his thoughts. "Voldo, are you alright in there?" Vercci lilted, amusement clear in his voice.

"I...I'm fine!" he choked out, sitting up. "I'm fine." 

"Do you need help?" Vercci replied through the door, his voice sly and playful.

Voldo was certain his entire body went scarlet. "N-no! I mean..." He huffed in frustration. "I'm almost done." He grabbed the soap to finish cleaning himself up. He had half a mind to finish himself off, his cock still hard and throbbing between his legs. However, the fact that his master was likely right outside the door listening to him made things awkward. He hadn't even realized he was being so loud, lost in thought as he was. 

He bit his lip. He'd just have to wait. He dunked his head to wash his hair as always, then brought himself out of the tub. Voldo groaned. He was still at full attention, and if Agnesse or -God forbid, Vercci- saw him like that...he'd never hear the end of it. Not to mention, it would let Vercci know just how much Voldo desired him, and Voldo was nowhere near ready to face that. Despite what thoughts paraded through his head, the actual act of being that vulnerable in front of his master made anxiety fill his chest.

Voldo hastily dried himself off and grabbed his trousers. He yanked them on, situating himself as best as he could so it wouldn't be so obvious. Uncomfortable, but...it was better than the alternative. He took a deep breath and walked out, eyes falling on his master, who now leaned against the wall next to his desk.

Agnesse immediately fell upon him as he walked out, working on dressing his wound. Vercci was watching him with a bemused expression, and Voldo felt himself blushing. 

"You've got it bleeding again. I told you to be careful."

"Sorry," he replied, only half-listening as he made eye contact with his master. The seconds seemed to drag on for eternity. His master's amused smirk and the knowing look in his eyes were equal parts enthralling and infuriating to his already frustrated mind. Until recently, he'd never noticed how absolutely touch-starved he was, that a simple brush of Vercci's fingertips could effortlessly set him on edge.

Agnesse finished with his injury and gave him a quick rap on the chest to get his attention. "Take it easy, Voldo. And with all due respect, you'd better listen to him if he needs a break, Signore Vercci."

"No worries, my dear. I'll take...good care of him." Vercci replied, his voice low as his smirk widened. Voldo shifted uncomfortably, finally breaking eye contact with his master. He thought he heard Agnesse sigh in exasperation as she left the room. Vercci sauntered over to his servant, pausing in front of him. "I am going to help Tullio prepare the rest of our supplies. We won't have the comfort of the caravan this time around, and I want to make sure we have everything. If I leave it solely up to him, God knows what we'd end up with."

He moved past his servant, eyes flicking downward before locking eyes with him again. "Get dressed. And Voldo," he murmured, a faint smile playing at the corners of his lips as he made a discreet motion at Voldo's crotch, "Take care of that." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldo strode out to where Vercci stood with their horses, tacked up and nearly fully packed. His legs still trembled slightly from relieving himself, his pulse still slightly thumping in the back of his head. Tullio approached the two of them, glancing between Voldo and his master. "I think you're good t'go. You sure you don't want me to tag along?"

"We'll be fine, Tullio. You need to stay here in case Enrico needs backup."

"But...the kid's hurt."

"Voldo is more resilient than you give him credit for." Vercci turned his head to look at his servant.

The compliment caused a slight fluttering in Voldo's chest. He gave a quick nod. "I'll be fine." He replied curtly, stroking his mare's neck. "Are we ready?" he said, hauling himself onto the perlino mare's back with a slight grimace.

Vercci nodded and turned back to Tullio. "Let Enrico know that we'll send word once we reach Rome. Make sure that my missives only fall into Enrico's hands or yours." With that, Vercci mounted his black gelding, glancing back at the villa briefly before kicking his horse into a canter. Voldo did the same, wondering what his master was feeling right now. Vercci was notoriously adept at hiding his true emotions until they threatened to boil over, unlike Voldo himself. 

In fact, Voldo was sure that the only one that had seen any emotion besides anger from Vercci...was himself. Vercci held a carefully crafted facade around everyone else, including his own family. Voldo was the only one that had seen him broken, the only one that had seen any sort of kindness from the man. 

Voldo wasn't sure what it all meant, but it made his heart flutter to think that Vercci trusted him enough to show a little of his true self. Granted, it wasn't much, and Vercci still kept certain walls between them, but...

He gave a soft sigh. His master was frustrating, confusing, and difficult, but it made Voldo work that much harder for the snippets of affection Vercci did give him.

He wanted his master's trust, and everything that came with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeklong ride to Rome had stretched into a week and a half, and it had been nothing short of miserable. Heavy rainfall had forced them to stop more often than expected as to keep their horses' legs from being injured in the mud, and both Voldo and Vercci spent most of the ride soaked to the bone and cranky. Vercci in particular was becoming more and more irritable, though Voldo couldn't discern whether it was because of the rain or frustration caused by such slow progress.

Nevertheless, the journey was finally coming to a close, and Voldo couldn't wait to be somewhere warm-and more importantly-dry. He shivered under the clothes that clung uncomfortably to his skin, using one hand to push his wet hair away from his face. The rain was still relentless, pattering down on his already soaked frame. He heard his master grumbling under his breath as they picked through the bustle at the gates, trying to avoid stepping on people and keeping the horses from spooking. 

Once they finally made it to the entrance, Vercci gave the guard his name and business, and Voldo tuned most of it out. He was cold, tired, sore and hungry, and he examined the goings-on with half lidded eyes. The throng consisted of mostly laborers, trying to build up levies to keep the water out should it flood, and repairing damage that had already occurred.

He heard Vercci bark his name and he spurred his horse forward. She responded with a snort but moved forward nonetheless. The streets were no less crowded, people still went about their daily business even through the soaking rain. The sheer number of people made Voldo anxious, his head reeling and pulse thumping in his ears. Naples was never this busy, and even Palermo was calm compared to this. Dogs barked, children wove between their horses and people jostled each other, causing his mare to spook slightly. He nudged his horse to ride beside his master, eyes darting to and fro as the crowds parted for them. 

Once they rode further into the city, the crowd seemed to thin and finally disappear completely, aside from the odd carriage or two clattering past. Looking around, Voldo concluded that this was a wealthier area. The streets were cleaner and there was very little noise, the buildings around them beautifully constructed and well looked after. He heaved a sigh of relief and immediately felt guilty. He used to thrive in that kind of chaos, running through the crowds as filthy and feral as the dogs that prowled the streets.

Since when did he become so frilly? He snorted derisively. _'All this easy living is making me soft. Wonder if there are any pits around here...need to get back in touch with my roots, and damn if it won't be cathartic.'_ As they left the din behind them, Vercci lead the way to a large and spacious-looking inn, the sign over the door emblazoned with a fierce looking golden bull. 

The stablehands were already waiting for them as they rode up, taking their poor, tired, muddy horses without a word and began unpacking them, handing whatever remained on their horses' saddles to a couple of young servants to take inside. 

Vercci was grumbling under his breath again, as he lead Voldo into the inn. Once inside, Voldo sighed happily. It was warm and smelled of freshly baked bread, making poor Voldo's mouth water. 

"You two are downright drowned!" A voice boomed from the counter. A tall burly man with a bushy beard and kind eyes stood at the counter, already thumbing through some records.

"The rain's been terrible, Pietro. We've been on the road for over a week now, and I don't think it's let up at all since we left Naples." Vercci's voice was tired, but Voldo could see the almost immediate relief in his eyes when he met the warmth inside. 

"Dreadful. Vercci de Bianchi, correct?" the man replied, slapping a thin book on the counter and opening it.

Vercci nodded. "Correct."

"Let's see...ah, here it is. Been a while since we've had a Bianchi in here." He reached under the counter, producing two sets of keys. "Adjoining rooms. Top floor, last door on the right. I'll have someone bring you two some food, you look famished. Especially your boy there, kid's a beanpole."

Vercci took the keys. "Thank you, Pietro. A couple of warm robes would be nice too, if you don't mind. I'm chilled to the bone and I'm sure my servant is as well."

The man nodded with a smile. "Indeed. I'll have them up as soon as possible. Francesca and Giuliano will take your things to your room for you."

Vercci gave a nod and turned to make his way upstairs, Voldo following close behind. Once they were out of earshot, Vercci motioned for Voldo to walk beside him. "I'm sure you heard, but I rented adjoining rooms for us. That way, if you need space, you have it. I'm sure you miss having your own room."

_'Honestly, I've grown used to living with you.'_ Voldo simply nodded. "Thank you, master."

"You don't seem very enthused."

"I'm..." he sighed. "I'm just tired." Vercci's eyes studied him closely, and Voldo fidgeted, eyes averted. _'He knows.'_

There was a bit of a strained silence before Vercci spoke again. "If it makes you feel better, you can visit any time you want." 

Voldo grunted. _'Maybe this is for the best. I can have some time to figure myself out.'_

The door to their room was deep mahogany and intricately detailed, the handle made of brass that had been polished to a high shine. Inside, the room was just as ornate and spacious as Voldo expected. A huge bed took up a large portion of the room, flanked by an armoire and nightstand. A Turkish rug covered most of the floor, its pattern colorful and intricate. A moderately sized fireplace stood opposite the bed, with a comfy-looking arm chair before it. 

Voldo shook his head and followed his master in, glancing around as Vercci examined everything. "It's nice." he said simply. "I thought there were two rooms?"

Vercci motioned to a door beside the fireplace. "Through there." 

Voldo cracked open the door, peeking inside. The room was a mirror copy of Vercci's. He inched in, looking around. Though he'd been living with Vercci for some time now, it was still surreal that he would be staying in a place like this. He was once wild, dirty, and poor, once angry at the wealthy nobles who would routinely sneer at him as he wove his way through the throngs, once worked from dawn to dusk and fought for fun, and now...now he stood beside his master like a well-bred hound, sleeping on cushy beds and only fighting to hone his skills. 

Part of him was ashamed at how he'd given himself to this life. The guilt twisted in his gut and made him nauseous. _'I just got lucky,'_ Voldo thought as he drug his fingers over the plush bedcovers. _'If it wasn't for me beating the absolute snot out of Tullio that day...'_ He pulled the covers back, running his hands over the dark, silken sheets. _'I'd still be in Palermo, probably engaged to a woman I barely knew, running the streets and trying to stay alive...trying to keep my family alive.'_

He heard Vercci giving orders to the servants as they brought up what remained of their supplies and the necessities they'd brought. No doubt Vercci would probably just buy new clothes, as there was really no way to transport that much clothing on the back of one animal without it getting completely soaked.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. "Ah, excuse me, _messere_," Voldo turned to see a young boy standing in the doorway. He was likely around fifteen years old, with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. In his hands were Voldo's meager belongings. 

"Come in." he said gently, and the boy inched in.

"I'm Giuliano," he said quietly, eyes suddenly downcast. "I'll be your servant for the duration of your stay."

_'The servants have servants now?'_ Voldo straightened up. "That's...not really necessary. I'm a servant myself."

"Yes. But you serve the Merchant of Death." Giuliano's voice was tremulous, and he swallowed hard. "My father requested that we take good care of you."

Voldo tilted his head. "Are you afraid, Giuliano?" Voldo said gently.

Giuliano shuffled his feet. "Signore Vercci is...frightening. He has hollow eyes."

Voldo's brows furrowed.

"I-I mean...he's just...intimidating, is all." Giuliano stammered when he noticed Voldo's expression change. There was a slight, tense silence between them, the boy fidgeting as he grew more and more distressed.

"No worries." Voldo said finally, his eyes never leaving the boy. "I felt the same when I first met him. He's not so bad, honestly." The boy seemed to relax a little.

_'Lies. Lies, lies, lies. You know that Vercci is a bastard. An infuriating, difficult, complex, captivating, charming bastard at that.'_

Voldo motioned to the armchair. "You can leave my things there. I'll put them up later." Giuliano nodded and did as Voldo said, lingering by the armchair for a moment.

"You...prefer men, right?" Giuliano said, quietly.

Voldo stammered as the boy's words seemed to hit him square in the gut. "What...I don't...!" He felt his face burning, eyes wide.

"It's just...a lot of wealthy, unmarried men like Signore Vercci have catamites. It happens pretty often around here." Giuliano murmured. "I meant no disrespect. I just see what I see."

"It's not like that." Voldo replied, his voice raw and harsh. "I'm no catamite."

"My apologies." Giuliano turned to face Voldo and bowed deeply. "I'll take my leave for now and fetch your robe and dinner." With that, he left Voldo to seethe. He growled softly and went back into Vercci's room, stopping short with a yelp.

His master had completely stripped down, standing in front of his now roaring fireplace. "What, Voldo? Surely you didn't expect me to stay in those wet clothes a moment longer than necessary." He gave a low growl of relief. "Thought I was never going to be warm again."

Voldo's eyes wandered on their own volition over his master's body, the flickering flames highlighting his musculature. His body was well-trained; Voldo could easily see the muscles working under his skin as he moved, though he was slightly softened by years of easy living. Voldo studied him intently, eyes roving over his broad shoulders and the gentle curve of his back, his muscular thighs and tight ass-

"You're quiet."

Voldo tore his eyes away and grunted. 

Vercci chuckled softly. "I'm surprised you're still clothed. You must be cold."

"I...don't want to run around naked." Voldo replied bluntly.

"That's fair, I suppose." Vercci stretched his arms out over his head. Voldo's jaw clenched and he forced himself to look at the floor. 

"I'm going to put my things away." Voldo murmured, turning back toward his room. He needed to put a little distance between them, lest he do something he'd regret. 

"Hurry back." Vercci purred, and Voldo felt heat rising in this cheeks again. Vercci knew exactly what he was doing. He closed his door behind him, back pressed to the cool wood as he tilted his head back against it. Voldo didn't know if his master understood how this infatuation affected him, how his desire conflicted with everything that had been beaten into his head since he was young. 

Frustration began gnawing at the back of Voldo's mind, that familiar lump forming in his throat. He knew that part of him desperately wanted Vercci, that physical need that overwhelmed him. Would that feeling extend to other men, if he gave it a chance?

Sodomy was a grievous sin. Vercci's own father had disowned him because he preferred men. Voldo had seen men exiled for their affections, some even put to death. Voldo himself wasn't even really sure where he stood on the issue; he knew that his feelings for Vercci were mostly physical, but that didn't explain his desire to protect him. He knew that he felt complete when he was at his master's side, but at the same time he could see Vercci pulling his strings yet was powerless to do anything about it.

His back slid down the door until he was sitting, knees folded to his chest. What the hell did he want? Was it his morality keeping him from giving in to his desires, or his pride? 

Both hands threaded into his hair, gripping the strands in frustration. There was a gentle knock on the door, making Voldo jump. "Who is it?" he choked out.

"Giuliano, _messere._" came the soft voice.

Voldo scrambled to his feet. "Come in." He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the young servant inch his way in again. 

"I've brought your robe and your dinner, _messere._" 

"Just set it on the nightstand, Giuliano." Voldo replied, eyes fixated on the ground. He had honestly lost his appetite. "Thank you."

Giuliano complied, setting the robe beside him on the bed before placing the tray on his nightstand. "Are you...okay, _messere?_"

Voldo just nodded. "I'm fine," he murmured, "I would like the fireplace to be lit, though. If you don't mind." The boy simply strode over to the fireplace and silently worked on starting it. A few moments later the flames were burning brightly, already chasing the chill dampness from the room. "Is there anything else you need, _messere?_"

Voldo shook his head, standing up to stand before the fireplace. "That's all for now. Thank you." His voice was quiet.

Giuliano lingered for a moment, then bowed. "I'll leave you be then. Let us know if you need anything, _messere._"

Voldo nodded once more, and the young boy strode from his room, closing the door behind him. _'I've gotten really good at lying,'_ Voldo mused, _'I am absolutely not fine.'_ Outside he heard the rain grow heavier, pattering loudly against the windowpanes as thunder rolled overhead. 

He stood for a moment, just taking in the warmth and the sound of the storm. Silently, he began removing the still-soaked clothes from his frame, tossing them in a pile in the corner. He strode over and snatched the robe from his bed, throwing it on with a relieved sigh. Now that he was warming up, his attention went back to the food Giuliano had left for him. _'I really should eat. At least a little.'_

Voldo took the tray with him to the armchair, curling his legs up underneath him and setting it on his lap. He set the lid aside and was greeted with carbonara and freshly baked bread. His appetite returned with a vengeance and he wolfed it down without a second thought. He was gnawing on his last piece of bread when his door opened and his master strode in, this time -thankfully- clothed. 

Voldo found it difficult to hide his irritation. Perhaps he had missed having his own space after all. He watched Vercci as he looked over Voldo's room, eventually wandering over to his window. 

"How are you liking things here?" Vercci finally said, his gaze never leaving the window.

"It's fine," Voldo replied around a mouthful of bread.

"Manners, Voldo." he grumbled, glancing at his servant.

Voldo resisted the urge to roll his eyes and swallowed. "It's fine." he repeated, tearing off another piece of bread and popping it into his mouth.

"Just fine?"

"I'm not used to being catered to. It's weird."

Vercci chuckled. "Don't get too used to it."

"I don't plan to." Voldo replied curtly, shoving the last bit of bread into his mouth. There was a short silence between them. "I prefer doing things for myself, honestly."

"What I'm getting at is, even though you have your own...servants, if you will, your main responsibility is to serve me. Don't let this get to your head, _schiavo._" 

The word rankled in Voldo's head. "I haven't forgotten, master." he grumbled. "I said that I would give my last breath to keep you safe. I'm not going back on my word."

Voldo studied his master. "Unless," he said softly, "that isn't what you meant."

Voldo saw a faint blush grace his master's face, and his shoulders tensed. "I don't want you wandering off. You don't go anywhere without clearing it with me first, and wherever I go, so do you." he replied.

"That's fair. It's been that way ever since I was hired. But you're avoiding me." Voldo leaned on the armrest, resting his chin on his fist. "It's almost like you're suddenly insecure."

"I am not insecure!" Vercci hissed, turning to face his servant. "I just know how hot blooded you are. Things are quite different here, and I don't need you getting...distracted."

"So you _are_ insecure." Voldo purred, getting up from his chair to stand before his master, who was turning redder by the minute. _'If he's going to toy with me, then I can play right back.'_ Voldo thought as he gently passed his fingers through his master's ash-blonde hair.

He heard Vercci's breath hitch slightly, and he grinned internally. "You don't have to worry about me, master," he murmured, his body moving sinuously as he circled his master, fingers brushing over his shoulder blades as he passed, "I won't do anything you don't approve of."

Voldo stopped in front of him, hand still resting on his shoulder. "I promise."

"G-good," Vercci stammered, eyes wide and unfocused. "Let's keep it that way." His senses seemed to slowly come back to him as Voldo removed his hand, moving to sit in his armchair again. There was an awkward silence before Vercci spoke again. "So we're clear. I'm going to retire for tonight. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Voldo."

With that, Vercci retreated to his own room. "Night," Voldo purred, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice. There was a little part of him that reveled in his small victory, proud that he'd given his master a taste of his own medicine. It was short-lived however, as the guilt came crashing down on him for even entertaining the attraction between them. What on earth had possessed him to act like that? 

Vercci had undoubtedly awakened something in him, some animal desire that was now knocking around inside his head even as he tried to keep it back. How he wished he could just get rid of it, go back to the way he used to be-unfettered by physical attraction, needing nothing and no one. 

Voldo found himself growing frustrated once more. There was no solution in sight for his problem, save for the obvious-and it seemed as though Vercci was having issues working through things as well.

Should he just ask? Get it out of his system? Vercci _had_ promised to give him anything he wanted...

_'Anything.'_ The beast in Voldo's mind began to rouse. He stood, striding over to his bed and sprawling his lanky frame over it. Voldo sighed deeply. _'What would he do if I went in there, right now, and asked him to fuck me?'_ A tremor ran through him as he rolled over onto his back. 

_'Maybe he'd be angry. Probably confused. "But Master, you said I could have anything I wanted...what I want..."'_ A slight smirk spread across Voldo's face. _"'What I want is you."'_

Voldo laid there for a few minutes, anxiety beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. _'Goddamn it, the only way to stop these thoughts is to do it. I might get fucked, I might get rejected, but at least I'll have answers. And maybe these fucking thoughts will leave me alone.'_

Voldo rolled off the bed before he could talk himself out of it. He opened the door quietly, peeking into Vercci's room. His master hadn't gone to sleep at all, instead he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. 

He watched, curious, as his master finally lifted his head with a shuddering breath. Voldo's brows furrowed. _'Is he...?'_ Voldo inched in. "Master...?"

"Voldo." Vercci's head whipped to face him, eyes wide. "What do you want?" he snapped, hands lightly gripping the covers.

"Are you alright?" 

He heard Vercci scoff. "I'm fine, Voldo."

Voldo had inched the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. "You don't look fine." Thunder rolled in the distance as lightning lit up the room. "Is there anything I can do?"

Vercci was silent. 

"Please talk to me," Voldo pleaded. "I want to help you."

He heard his master sigh softly. "Just go to bed, Voldo. It's getting late."

"Master. Please."

"Voldo." he growled, agitation filling his voice. "Go to bed."

Voldo let out a fierce growl. "Damn it!" he hissed, locking eyes with his master. "I don't get you! One minute you're throwing yourself at me, then you push me away like I don't mean shit. It's confusing the hell out of me!" Voldo swallowed. "What do you want from me?"

Vercci's jaw had clenched, entire body tense. "To be honest, Voldo..." he murmured, standing up to face his servant. "I don't know."

"No shit."

"Watch yourself." he growled, eyes boring into his servant's. Voldo took a deep breath and started pacing. 

"I know what _I_ want, master. I've been wrestling with it for a while now, and it's driving me mad."

"So? Out with it." Vercci replied, watching his servant pace.

"You first."

"No, Voldo. Say it."

Voldo stopped and hesitated. "I..." he tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. 

"Well?" Vercci snapped.

"I want you." Voldo murmured, his voice barely audible.

"You want me...to what, Voldo?"

Voldo turned to face his master. "That's it. I want _you._"

Vercci stared at him, and Voldo suddenly felt self-conscious. "Now will you tell me what's going on?" Voldo said, his voice raw.

Thunder boomed outside once more, breaking the awkward silence that stretched out between them. Vercci slowly moved closer to his servant. "Say that again, Voldo." His voice had grown soft, his gaze fixed on Voldo's face.

"Say what?" Voldo replied, making no move to back away from Vercci's advance.

"Tell me that you...want me." he purred, low and husky.

Voldo swallowed hard. "I want you."

"You mean that?"

Voldo shifted awkwardly. "Yes." he stammered, watching his master's face. 

Vercci stopped in front of his servant, head tilted. "I thought you were mocking me earlier."

"M-mocking you-?"

"I've had enough derision in my life, Voldo. I don't mean to suffer it from my own servant as well. Especially one who claims to have my best interests at heart." 

Voldo let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "I wasn't mocking you. I was...playing, because it felt..."

"Yes?"

"It felt like you were toying with me too. It seemed like you just wanted to watch me squirm."

Vercci was silent once again, studying his servant's face. 

Voldo sighed. "But the truth is...even if you _were_ just being malicious, it still awakened something in me. Something nagging and ravenous. It's taking over my mind." Voldo felt heat creeping into his face. "Every time you touch me, it leaves me aching. I can't stop...thinking about you. It's driving me crazy." Voldo's hands had balled into fists at his sides.

Rain had begun pelting the windowpanes again, thunder rumbling overhead. Vercci sighed. "My dear Voldo. We're both...quite the mess."

"Do you remember what you said, before we left?" Voldo replied, his voice low and tinged with desperation.

When Vercci didn't reply, Voldo took a deep breath. "You said you'd give me anything I wanted."

"And what do you want, my dear Voldo?" Vercci's voice had a slight playfulness to it, and it only amped Voldo's neediness.

Voldo gave a short growl. "I want you."

"You want me to-?"

"_To fuck me._" 

A grin spread across Vercci's face. "And there it is." The merchant's hand slipped down Voldo's chest. "I _did_ make a promise. And I always keep my word." Before Voldo even registered what was going on, Vercci had undone his robe, his hand moving up Voldo's now bare chest. Instead of feeling guilt or disgust, Voldo only wanted more. He _needed_ more. 

His breathing deepened and his pulse quickened, heat starting to pool in his groin. Vercci noticed immediately, gripping Voldo's robe with a soft chuckle and pulling him closer. His lips brushed Voldo's chest, nipping playfully at his collarbone as both hands snaked up his sides. 

Voldo's body was a coiled spring by now, every muscle tense, every part of him just _aching_ for more. Without thinking, he wrapped both arms around his master and threw him on the bed, resulting in a surprised squawk from the merchant, which quickly became a giggle as Voldo pounced on him, burying his face in the master's neck.

"I had almost forgotten your...strength, my dear Voldo." Vercci panted, hands tangled in Voldo's hair as he ravished his neck with his tongue. Voldo growled and pressed his hips against his master's, panting against his master's neck. 

Voldo pulled back for a moment, hastily discarding his robe. It was then that he was suddenly aware that he was straddling his master, electricity jolting up his spine as Vercci slipped out from underneath him to discard his own robe. As Voldo watched him, enraptured, Vercci's arms wrapped around Voldo's neck, kissing him deeply. Voldo's toes curled and he reciprocated the kiss, hands tangling in his master's hair. 

Vercci's fingertips dug into the back of Voldo's neck, his legs tightening around Voldo's waist. "You should know, Voldo," Vercci panted, kissing beneath Voldo's ear, "I don't bottom." 

"H-huh?" Voldo gasped, and before he knew it he was on his back, Vercci hovering over him. 

"You look so pretty beneath me, dear Voldo." Vercci purred, kissing Voldo's neck so hard he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow morning. Voldo's back arched, his body trembling slightly. 

"M-master..." Voldo moaned, his fingers digging into Vercci's shoulder blades. Vercci moved down Voldo's body, kissing his throat, his chest, pausing shortly to flick his tongue over Voldo's nipple before moving down his abdomen. Voldo watched him with half-lidded eyes, his head foggy and body reacting seemingly on its own. 

Vercci grasped Voldo's hips, fingers digging in as his thumbs moved over the point of his hipbones, breath ghosting over his lower stomach, ever-so-close to his achingly hard cock. Voldo jumped and moaned loudly, his hands grasping the sheets, thighs trembling with anticipation. 

"You really want this, don't you?" Vercci whispered, and Voldo replied with a breathless noise, unable to form words as his master's lips brushed his skin. Vercci's hands ran up Voldo's quivering thighs, positioning his legs over his shoulders as he gently took the head of Voldo's cock into his mouth.

Voldo nearly came undone right then, back arching as he cried out in desperate need, panting heavily as his master slowly took all of him into his mouth, tongue curling around his cock. Voldo squirmed as Vercci teased him, the ache between his legs growing more intense by the minute. 

And suddenly Vercci released him, giving the head of his cock one final lick before he straightened up, stretching to rummage in his nightstand drawer for something. Voldo lay panting, mind reeling, body aching. Vercci returned with a small jar of something, which he opened and dipped into. Voldo watched him in mild confusion.

"Coconut oil." Vercci panted. His hand was slick with it, and he stroked himself briefly before repositioning himself between Voldo's legs. 

"Why...?" Voldo breathed, his body arching slightly.

"You'll see." Vercci replied, kissing at Voldo's chest again. Voldo jumped as Vercci's fingers slipped between his asscheeks, pressing against his entrance. His body tensed. 

"Relax." Vercci purred, sucking at Voldo's collarbone as he gently pressed one finger deep into him. Pain speared up Voldo's spine and he yelped. "That-that hurts-" 

"Voldo, relax." Vercci slowly moved the digit in and out of him, the pain slowly easing into mild discomfort. Vercci added a second finger, and Voldo moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Good." Vercci purred, his free hand gripping Voldo's thigh. A third finger was added, gently stretching him before he pushed them deeper, curling his fingers slightly. Voldo jolted as Vercci hit his sweet spot, drawing a loud moan from him as his body trembled from the aching pleasure. 

Vercci smirked and removed his fingers, earning a pleading moan from his servant. His hands gripped Voldo's hips as he slowly entered him, causing Voldo to yelp in pain again. "Easy..." Vercci purred softly, rolling his hips as he gently pushed in deeper.

Voldo bit his lip as Vercci pressed in, thrusting into him slow and deep. Voldo's eyes watered as the pain built, hands gripping the sheets. Vercci suddenly pulled out of him, kissing Voldo's neck and jaw as he let him catch his breath. He angled his hips and thrust back in, hitting Voldo's sweet spot once more. Another wave of aching pleasure crashed over him, drawing a deep moan from his throat. 

Vercci growled and thrust deep and fast, feeling Voldo's legs tightening around him. Voldo's eyes rolled back, sliding shut as wave after wave rippled through him, head tilting back as deep moans and noises escaped him, body trembling as Vercci fucked him.

Voldo propped himself up on his elbows, one hand gripping the back of Vercci's neck and pulling him closer. The merchant took the hint and leaned down, thrusting harder and faster, fingers gripping Voldo's ass. Voldo's head tilted back again, the pleasure growing more and more intense, his body trembling. "It...it feels so..." he gasped, body spasming as he grew hotter and hotter, overwhelmed by pleasure, "It feels so..._fucking...good_-ah!" 

He was so close, thighs quivering, toes curling, pulse hammering in his ears. He braced himself against his master's thrusts, desperate to send himself over the edge as the ache between his legs grew unbearable. Vercci ran his fingers through Voldo's hair, gripping the strands as his other hand moved to stroke Voldo's painfully hard cock.

Voldo's upper body pressed into the mattress as climax hit him hard, back arching, his body quaking violently, eyes rolling back as he cried out, nails digging into his master's back. 

Vercci buried his face in Voldo's neck, hips snapping against him as he came, releasing inside of Voldo with a low moan. "_Bello,_" Vercci moaned, kissing Voldo's neck as his rhythm slowed. Voldo lay there, mind blank as he slowly came down off his high, panting and exhausted. 

Vercci collapsed on top of him, face buried in Voldo's shoulder as he caught his breath. The weight of his master's body was strangely comforting, the warmth and intimacy of having him so close nearly brought Voldo to tears in his heightened emotional state. Voldo's fingertips traced over Vercci's shoulder blades, down his spine, over his ribs. He felt Vercci nuzzle his neck with a soft rumbling moan, lips softly kissing the bruised flesh. 

He slowly propped himself up, nose brushing along Voldo's jaw, one arm on either side of Voldo's head. "You are...something else." Vercci purred, one hand running through Voldo's sweat-soaked hair. 

"Something else, huh?" Voldo gasped, cupping the side of his master's neck in his palm. "Like what?"

"Something wicked...and beautiful..." he rumbled, kissing Voldo's throat, "Wild. Hungry. Insolent."

"_Insolent?_" Voldo giggled, shifting slightly beneath his master.

"What were you thinking, just tackling and throwing me like that?" he smirked playfully, nipping at his servant's collarbone. 

"Honestly...I wasn't thinking at all." 

"Naughty. So very naughty."

Vercci rolled off of him and onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head. Voldo rolled onto his side, one arm lazily wrapping around his master's torso. A moment of silence passed before Voldo spoke again. "You never did tell me what was wrong. You have a way of not answering my questions."

"I did."

"When?"

"I told you. I've suffered enough ridicule throughout my life, and I wasn't about to take it off you too. But...you proved me wrong, didn't you?"

Voldo nodded. "So we're good now?"

Vercci chuckled. "I suppose so." He sighed. "Why did it take you so long?"

"I'm not good at feelings, I guess." He shifted. "Maybe I just didn't want to come to grips with things. I don't know."

Vercci hummed, nuzzling Voldo's head, breathing in the scent of him. "I should probably go soon. Wouldn't do for someone to catch us like this."

"Before morning, yes." Vercci replied, though his voice was tinged with disappointment. Voldo moved to get up, and Vercci grabbed his hip. "Not now." he whispered, rolling onto his side to face Voldo. "Stay. For a little while longer."

Voldo felt that fluttering in his chest again, and he obeyed, sighing deeply as he laid back down. 

"The night's still young, my dear Voldo."


	2. pope of whores

Voldo returned to his room an hour or two before sunrise. The entire night had passed in a blur, his head and body aching with exhaustion. Vercci hadn't exactly been gentle with him; there were tender places on his body that would surely be bruises by morning, and his hips ached from keeping his legs spread. The wound in his side was throbbing with a dull ache, his head swimming.

Vercci had taken him not once, not twice, but three times, each round more brutal than the last. He could still feel his master's hands on his shoulder blades as he pressed Voldo into the mattress, taking him from behind, hearing him growl before one hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head back as far as it would go, leaving Voldo clawing at the sheets. He could still feel his nails digging into his hips, his thighs, raking down his back; he could still feel his master's teeth on the back of his neck, how he bit down hard on the soft spot between Voldo's neck and shoulder as he fucked every last ounce of energy out of his servant.

And, despite the pain, Voldo had liked it.

He had encouraged his master with his wanton moans and incomprehensible noises, with the muffled screams into his pillow, the breathless gasps and the way he groaned his master's name as he gripped Vercci's arms for all he was worth. It had been filthy, depraved, yet Voldo had enjoyed every single moment of it.

Voldo moved to stand in front of the fireplace, still brightly burning, to examine the damage his master had done. His elegant fingers ran over bruises that were already forming on his hips and thighs, bloody scratches crisscrossing his tanned flesh. His upper arms were the same way, and he feared to know what his neck looked like. Uneasiness settled in his stomach. People would be able to see that part of him. 

Uneasiness turned to nausea as the full weight of what he'd done settled on his shoulders. Voldo had been so addled by lust that he didn't think of the consequences. As he looked down at his battered body, stark naked in his room, shame, guilt, and revulsion replaced any good feelings he'd had after his act. 

What was he thinking? His arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, hands gripping his upper arms as tears pricked white-hot behind his eyes. He felt disgusting. Hollow. Used. His breathing grew shallow, rapid, brows knitting tightly over wide, grey-green eyes. It did nothing to help his lightheadedness, and he staggered over to his bed where he collapsed, drawing his knees to his chest despite the nagging ache.

A quiet sob escaped him. The pain was a reminder, a punishment. His arms wrapped tighter around himself, as if trying to hold himself together. _'This is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong...what was I thinking? Goddamn it I feel so filthy...'_ His breath hitched as he held back another sob, the tears finally spilling over, down his cheeks and onto the covers. _'The worst part of all this is...I wasn't taken advantage of. I went to him, in his room, and asked him to fuck me. I wanted this...why? Why did it feel so good? His body...warm, soft skin against mine, breath on my neck...'_ Voldo curled tighter. _'I'm doomed. Marked. What the fuck am I going to do? What if my family finds out? I don't want my mami knowing that I...willingly...'_ A choked, muffled sob tore from his throat. He couldn't bring himself to even think it. 

Voldo glanced up to the window, tears trailing down his face. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, turning the grey sky a shade of lavender-blue. He gave a deep, shuddering sigh. His solution had inadvertently given him new questions, terrifying questions. The servants would be stirring soon, and it wouldn't do for Giuliano to walk in on him in this state. 

He wiped his face on the covers, pulling them back and sliding between them, shivering as the cool silk met his heated skin. Voldo burrowed under the covers, hoping to conceal the damage his master had inflicted. He hadn't expected to immediately fall asleep, nestled in the silk and softness of his bed while the rainstorm still raged on, rain pattering at the window and thunder rolling softly overhead, his muscles relaxing against his will as he slipped under.

\----------------------------------------------------

Voldo awoke some time later to someone rummaging in his armoire. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbow, craning to see who was in his room. Pain shot through his torso and he groaned, making the person in his armoire freeze. The doors closed slightly and Voldo saw a mop of unruly black hair peek out, followed by Giuliano's round, pale face.

"Ah, _messere._You're awake." he chirped, closing the armoire completely.

"What time is it?" Voldo grunted, flopping over onto his back.

"It's past noon. You've slept most of the day away."

Voldo jolted upright. "Shit."

He felt Giuliano's eyes suddenly boring into him, and a quick glance at the younger boy revealed that his face had twisted into a look of shock, eyes tracing over the bruises and scratches all over Voldo's body.

"..._What happened to you?!_" Giuliano spat, voice hushed as he took half a step back. 

"Look, it's nothing," Voldo stammered, pulling to covers up to hide himself again. "don't worry about it."

"Nothing? You're all bruised up! Did he...Signore Vercci..."

"He just..." Voldo sighed. "He just punished me, okay? I fucked up and...just don't worry about it."

Giuliano was silent, eyes wide. "_Messere..._" 

Voldo regarded the young boy with a warning glare.

"I just want to help." Giuliano finally murmured, after a short, tense silence.

"I don't need help." Voldo growled. "And stop calling me '_messere_'. My name's Voldo. Use it."

Giuliano fidgeted with a loose string on his sleeve. "Signore Vercci sent me up here with some new clothing for you. That's why I was rustling around in your armoire." 

"Anything long-sleeved? High-collared?"

"Y-yes, but you'll cook-"

"I don't care." Voldo replied bluntly, looking away. 

He heard Giuliano sigh. "Do you want me to pick something out for you, _mess_-er, Voldo?"

"I can do it myself." He sat up again, locking eyes with the boy. "Leave me. And don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Giuliano gave a quick nod, shaggy hair bouncing. "O-okay."

"_No one_. Not a single soul. Promise?"

The boy nodded vigorously again. 

"Thank you. I'll ring for you if I need anything."

Giuliano bowed deeply and exited Voldo's room in silence. Part of him felt bad for giving the boy the wrong idea, but it was better that he thought Vercci was cruel than knowing the truth. _'Vercci is cruel, sometimes,'_ Voldo thought, _'it's not like it's a complete lie.'_

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as the wound sent a little spasm of pain through his ribs. Voldo eyed the armoire, wondering exactly what it was Vercci had bought for him. He lurched to his feet and yanked open the armoire, eyes going wide.

The wardrobe was stuffed completely full of clothes in expensive fabrics and bright colors; silk, velvet, high-quality wool, all in shades of brilliant violet, turquoise, azure and vermillion. Vercci had thought to outfit him with literally anything Voldo could ever want; tunics, doublets, jerkins, trousers in soft leather and silken culottes, new armor pieces in russet leather, finely tooled and intricately decorated. He was automatically overwhelmed.

Voldo had only worn tunics and trousers his entire life, and he had never been the flashy sort. He'd been conditioned to blend in, to weave in and out of the crowds as he eked out his meager existence on the docks. Was this some kind of appreciation gift? Or did his master just grow tired of seeing him in his plain clothes? Was Vercci just trying to show him off?

Voldo growled. Nonetheless, he reached out and ran his hands over his new wardrobe, passing the fabrics through his fingers. 

"I see you've finally arisen."

Voldo jumped and spun around. Vercci leaned lazily against one of Voldo's bedposts, a slight smirk gracing his features. Voldo's heart hammered in his chest. He hadn't even heard the man come in. 

"Sorry, master." Voldo mumbled, his heartbeat slowing.

Vercci waved him off. "I'm sure you were exhausted."

Voldo looked back at him. "You're not...angry? I wasn't exactly doing my job while I was passed out in here."

"No, you weren't." Vercci replied, sitting on the edge of Voldo's messy bed. "But, that's what servants are for. Pietro was kind enough to let me outline exactly what it was I wanted, and he sent Giuliano and Francesca out to retrieve it."

"They weren't suspicious?"

"Why would they be? I told them that you'd suffered an injury during an attempted assassination on me, and I wanted to let you sleep. They didn't ask questions."

Voldo was silent. He felt his master's eyes roving over him, and heat crept into his cheeks. 

"I did a number on you." Vercci mused, shifting slightly on the bed. When Voldo didn't reply, he continued. "I'm guessing Giuliano saw."

"Yes." he said, softly. "I just said that I messed up and you..."

He glanced back at his master, and he thought he saw a look of anguish briefly cross his face. "You told him I hurt you."

Voldo scoffed. "In my defense, you did."

Vercci was quiet. "I suppose." he finally murmured.

"I didn't know what else to say."

Vercci stood. "I guess there wasn't much else you could say." There was a brief silence. "Once you've woken up a bit, I'll have Giuliano run you a bath and you'll need to get dressed. I need to pay my friend Gianfranco a visit."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this." Voldo motioned to the armoire. "You didn't need to be that extravagant."

Vercci seemed to perk up. "Nonsense. You serve the Merchant of Death, I can't have you skulking around in that atrocity of an outfit you wore out here."

"H-hey!" 

"Don't get an attitude with me. Rome is a big, wealthy city and I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have you looking like I don't take care of you."

Voldo sighed. "But I've never worn half this stuff. I don't know what order it goes in or if one thing has to be worn with another. I'm a poor man, master. I know shirts and pants."

"Which is why you have me." Vercci quipped, giving Voldo a little half-smile. "I'm going to get Giuliano to run your bath, then we'll get you dressed. I promise I won't make you look stupid. The way you look is a reflection on me-"

"And you have a reputation to uphold."

"Precisely. You're catching on." With that, Vercci left the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Voldo stood, still naked, by the tub as Giuliano ran his bathwater. The boy had kept his head down, eyes averted and mouth shut the entire time, and Voldo was thankful. Voldo absentmindedly traced a bruise on his arm as Giuliano finally straightened up. "Your bath is ready, _messere._"

Voldo grunted. He'd advised the boy against using honorifics to address him not an hour or two earlier, but since the only tub was in Vercci's room, he assumed it was for his master's sake only. "Thanks." he murmured, slipping into the warm water. He gave a low hiss as the scratches in his thighs (and everywhere else, honestly) burned at contact with the water. 

Giuliano lingered, and Voldo waved at him. "I'm fine. I don't need supervision." he grumbled, a slight edge of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Umm...Signore Vercci instructed me to bathe you."

Voldo rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Giuliano's lips twitched, and Voldo could almost see a slight smile. "Yeah."

"With all due respect, master, I don't need help bathing!" he called, sinking lower in the tub.

"Yes you do," came the singsong reply from the other room, "Just relax, Voldo. Count it as...part of the experience."

Voldo gave a defeated growl. "Ugh. Fine." He leaned his head back onto the rim of the tub. "Scrub me up, I guess. Just be gentle on my injuries."

Giuliano just nodded and dipped a washcloth into the bathwater, soaping it up before starting on Voldo's shoulder. A minute or two passed before Giuliano spoke.

"You're...brazen with him. No one I know would dare speak to Signore Vercci like that."

Voldo was quiet. 

"I know it's not my place, but...shouldn't you be...meeker, after what he did to you?"

"There's nothing he can do that hasn't already been done to me."

Giuliano's lips pursed as he worked his way down Voldo's body. "Did he take you by force?"

"No."

"It was willing?"

Voldo hummed.

"Why?"

"It's really none of your business."

Giuliano flinched like he'd been slapped. "Sorry."

Voldo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "My master puts up with me because I hold his life in my hands."

Giuliano looked up, brows furrowed. "What?"

"I am a guard dog, Giuliano. If someone tries to hurt him, I slit their throat. A meek man does not make a good hound, you see?" Voldo found himself grinning internally as the realization finally hit home with the boy, slight fear filling his eyes. "I know my boundaries. You don't have to worry for me." 

_'Except I don't fully know my boundaries. Another lie.'_ Voldo thought.

"So you're dangerous too. Maybe even worse." Giuliano replied, his voice shaking slightly. "If he allows you to speak to him like that, he must somewhat fear you too." 

"Not fear. Respect." Voldo said simply, hooking a leg over the side of the tub so Giuliano could reach it. "We respect each other, as men and as warriors."

"But he still hurts you-"

"When I need to be put back in line, yes." 

"But you told me not to tell anyone!" Giuliano hissed, eyes wide. "You're talking like it's no big deal!"

"Just because it's necessary doesn't mean it's any less bruising to the ego." 

Giuliano looked down, brows furrowing. Voldo closed his eyes. Certainly the boy felt that Voldo had misled him earlier. Voldo had told lie after lie, this was no different. It was all to save his-and his master's-skin. The details-and whether or not they were true-mattered not. 

He propped his other leg up onto the tub, letting the silence between them settle. Giuliano spoke no more during the rest of Voldo's bath, and wouldn't meet his gaze once he stepped out to dry himself off. 

Voldo welcomed the silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Vercci stood back, admiring his handiwork. "Yes," he mused, absentmindedly stroking his well-kept beard, "I think that will do nicely."

Voldo groaned slightly.

"What? It's not far from what you're...accustomed to."

The mocking tone of Vercci's voice seemed to irritate Voldo further. 

"I look like a fop."

Vercci scoffed. "You look like a respectable young man, Voldo. Stop grousing."

Voldo examined himself again. Vercci had dressed him in a white silk shirt with wide, billowing sleeves that fit tight around his wrists, flaring out around his hands in a slight ruffle, accentuating his elegant fingers. Over the shirt he'd put a deep crimson, high-collared jerkin that hid the bruises on his neck well. His trousers were soft, russet leather, and they clung quite tightly to Voldo's lanky frame. They matched the leather armor that protected most of his torso, which was streamlined and intricately detailed enough that it barely seemed like armor at all. A pair of calf-height boots finished off the ensemble.

Despite Voldo's initial feelings toward the outfit, he liked the way everything felt against his skin, much more pleasant than the rough-spun wool he was used to. 

"I suppose it's not that bad." Voldo said finally, adjusting the armor slightly. 

"Of course it isn't," Vercci said matter-of-factly, "now, why don't we get going? I'd like to discuss things with Gianfranco before nightfall."

Voldo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He dug through his belongings for the dagger he usually carried, his hand brushing the golden hilts of the jamadhars. How he wished he could take them instead, but he knew it would call too much attention to them. He reached behind them and pulled out the dagger, a wicked little creature with a hilt wrapped in worn black leather and a slightly hooked tip, both sides of the blade sharp as a razor. 

He followed his master out of the room after he strapped the blade to his belt, looking around as Vercci locked the door. As they stepped outside into the early summer air, Voldo took a deep breath. The sun was already beginning to lower in the sky, casting long shadows as it headed toward the horizon. 

"This way." Vercci said softly, heading off toward the center of the city.

Voldo simply followed.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was close to dark by the time they reached their destination-a simple, yet elegant building with a well-kept, red tile roof and a crisp, white facade. Two lanterns flanked the door, which was oaken and polished to a high shine with an ornate floral motif carved into it. 

"Your friend is here?" Voldo whispered as they approached the door. The door opened before Vercci had a chance to knock, and they were greeted by a tall, rather handsome brunet decked out in a revealing ensemble of azure silk. Voldo tensed immediately.

"You must be Signore Vercci," he purred, voice low and silky. "Gianfranco hasn't stopped talking about you since he received your last letter. Come in."

"I'm glad to hear he still remembers me." Vercci replied, striding past him. Voldo hesitated, then followed his master in. Upon catching up, Voldo gave a small noise of unease.

"I thought Gianfranco was an informant?! You didn't say he was a..." 

"Whore?"

"Well...yes!"

"When you're in my line of work, you must have friends in low places as well as high places. Two things that loosen lips are alcohol and sex, Gianfranco knows this well and uses it to his advantage."

"Where's the procurer? Are we just going to waltz in like this?"

"The man that answered the door _was_ the procurer." Vercci chuckled. 

Voldo could hear several men chattering as they moved further into the brothel.

"...Now you can see why I'm the most popular of us," a deep voice rumbled, followed by a light, breathy giggle.

"Why, because you have a big mouth? Would be alright if you knew how to use it." someone else sneered playfully, and Voldo heard water being splashed around.

They rounded the corner into the workers' private quarters, a large, dimly lit open room with a massive marble tub in the center, several tables covered in pewter tableware and pitchers of what Voldo assumed to be wine were dispersed throughout the room. The tub was occupied by two attractive men, one close to Voldo's age while the other one was older.

Staggering toward the tub was a man about Vercci's age, tall, pale skinned, and sleek in musculature, with ass-length jet black hair that cascaded down his broad back. He snatched a pitcher of wine off the table, pulling most of his hair over his shoulder.

"You know I'm the king cock around here, Matteo, and it's not just because of my...prowess," Gianfranco rumbled, his voice deep and resonant, "Although, it's something to be said that I'm requested by name more often than not."

Matteo snorted. "All hail King Cock then."

"Don't be a bitch, Matteo. You're jealous." The voice was light and airy, and for some reason it caught Voldo's attention. The man it belonged to was in his early twenties, with a head of tight, honey-blond curls and bright blue eyes, his face still charmingly boyish. 

Matteo scoffed. "The way you defend him, you'd think he was the fucking Pope."

Gianfranco let out a dark chuckle. "I like that." he made his way to the tub, standing behind the youngest.

"Behold, I am the Pope of Whores," he roared, holding the pitcher above his head. "May all your sins be forgiven," he purred as he dumped the entire pitcher on the youngest man's head, drawing a loud cackle from him. 

"Fuck you, Gianfranco. See if I ever defend you again." he giggled, shaking his head and sending wine splattering everywhere. He finally glanced up, locking eyes with Voldo. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard.

"We have guests." the young man said, breathless. Gianfranco spun to face them and nearly fell over.

"Well, I'll be damned. Vercci, my sweet! You did take time out of your schedule to come see me!" 

"It's been some time, hasn't it?" Vercci replied, sauntering over to the other man. Gianfranco embraced him seemingly without a second thought, gently nuzzling the top of his head. 

Voldo's jaw clenched, a sharp pang of jealousy striking him square in the chest. The way his master nestled his face into Gianfranco's bare chest and let his hands roam up the whore's sides made Voldo's hackles rise. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked away, ashamed at the jealousy building in the pit of his stomach. 

"I see you've brought a friend." Gianfranco rumbled, and Voldo glanced up at him. Gianfranco's eyes were pale and icy. "And he has eyes like daggers! What's this lovely creature's name?"

Voldo jolted. He hadn't realized that he was glaring at all, yet the black-haired man picked up on it instantly. 

"This is Voldo. He is in training to be my right hand man." Vercci replied, finally releasing Gianfranco. 

_'And your plaything, obviously.'_ Voldo seethed, though he forced his emotions down beneath the surface.

"A hefty title." Gianfranco rumbled. "No doubt he's already put you through hell."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Confident." The black haired man smirked. "You know how to pick them, my sweet." 

Vercci turned back to him. "Gianfranco, I'd love for this to be a simple social call, but...I have some things I need to discuss with you-"

"After all these years, you show up simply to ask favors of me. I'm a whore, my sweet, I don't do anything for free." He bent slightly to look Vercci in the eyes. "Not even for you." Gianfranco's fingers traced along Vercci's jaw, and Voldo swore he saw his master shudder.

"Voldo...excuse us for a moment." Vercci sighed, voice low and breathy. Voldo was silent as the two of them left the room, glaring. A loud splash caught Voldo's attention.

"Hey."

Voldo glanced over to the tub, eyes falling on the curly-haired boy. His bright blue eyes watched him intently, chin resting on his forearms as they lay crossed on the edge of the tub. Even though his hair was wine-soaked, it still lay in tight, damp curls across his forehead.

Voldo swallowed. "H-hey."

"Your name's Voldo, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." 

"That's different. I like it, though." he chirped, his tone bouncy. Voldo gave an awkward half-smile, shifting anxiously. The boy sighed. "You don't talk much. I won't bite you or anything."

"Sorry, I just..." he sighed. "I've never been talkative."

The boy giggled. "Obviously." he shifted, causing the water in the tub to splash noisily. "You serve the Merchant of Death, right? Vercci, wasn't it?"

"I do. What of it?"

"What's he like? The way Gianfranco goes on about him, you'd think he was the best thing to walk the earth."

Voldo hesitated. "He's...he's difficult."

"Oh?"

"He's hard to live with sometimes. But..." Voldo sighed. "He does take care of me."

The boy just waited, looking up at him. 

"He can be a bastard...cruel, cold, harsh. But at the same time...he can be charming, and kind, and..." Voldo caught himself stammering and shook his head. Heat flooded his cheeks. 

"You love him."

Voldo yelped. "I do not!" 

"I saw that look you gave Gianfranco. If looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot." 

Voldo's jaw clenched. The boy giggled. "Does he make your heart flutter? Give you all the feelings? Have you two kissed yet? Give me the details!"

"There's nothing like that between us." Voldo hissed, and the boy recoiled.

"Oh." his brows furrowed. "I was under the impression that you were his lover as well as his servant,"

"There's. Nothing." Voldo spat, his voice icy.

"No. You love him in a way, but he doesn't see it. It's not nothing, Voldo."

Voldo sighed. 

"I'm sorry. That kind of shit hurts."

Voldo was quiet. _Did_ he love his master? He turned to the boy.

"How can you be sure that I love him?"

"It's the look in your eyes, the tone of your voice, all of it. You're in deep."

"You don't know me."

"I know. But I'm a hopeless romantic. I know love when I see it."

Voldo scoffed lightly. "What's your name?"

"Massimo." he replied, lifting himself slightly from the tub. 

"Massimo," he repeated, locking eyes with the boy again. He nodded, curls bouncing. 

"If you ever need someone, I'm here." He lifted one hand and passed it through Voldo's hair. "I don't know much about your master, but he is a fool if he shirks you." 

Voldo's breath deepened, his heart beating slightly faster. 

"Voldo." his master's voice behind him brought him back around, and he turned to face him. Vercci was as immaculate as he had been when they arrived. "Come. I want you present for this."

Voldo nodded, glancing back at Massimo before leaving him, following his master back to Gianfranco's room. Vercci broke the silence once they were out of earshot. "I see you have eyes for one of the boys."

"I do not."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Voldo. You like men, just as I do. Stop running from it."

Voldo's jaw clenched. Massimo had doubtlessly made his body react. His master was the only one he wanted, period. So why did Massimo affect him the way he did?

\------------------------------------------------

Gianfranco was reclined on a chaise, naked as the day he was born when they walked in. Voldo looked away. Vercci was the first to speak. "Now that I've paid you, Gianfranco...I need to ask you a favor." Vercci sat on the edge of the chaise, pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it onto Gianfranco's chest.

The dark-haired man picked up the coin and examined it, sitting up quickly. "What's this?"

"A couple of weeks ago, someone attempted to assassinate me while I slept. I found that seal on the attacker's body. Can you identify it?"

He flipped the seal over a few times. "The lilies, I recognize. The cat, I do not." He ran his thumb over the coin. "Venetian minted, I think. The lilies belong to the Soporatti family, up north near Milan."

"Funny, my father married a Soporatti. Lucrezia Soporatti."

"I remember that, my sweet." he murmured. "Right after your dear mother died, no less."

Vercci nodded. "She wants me out of the picture completely. She wants my father's estate, and eliminating me is one way to get what she wants. Also, I have reason to believe that the cat on that seal belongs to a merchant that has bad blood with me."

"And she is working with him to kill you....for what reason?" Gianfranco's brow raised. "Why would she go out of her way to contact a merchant when she could just as easily do it herself? Her family is affluent enough to afford assassins, surely."

"I don't know what connection is between them. All I have is that seal and the knowledge that the assassin that was sent to kill me was a creature of Visentin's."

Gianfranco froze, frowning slightly, eyes fixed on the coin. "Visentin? That is the merchant who has an issue with you?" He glanced at Vercci. "This assassin...did he have any distinguishing characteristics?"

"It moved like it wasn't human." Voldo interjected, softly. "Wore an iron mask with no features. Tossed me aside like a rag doll."

Gianfranco's eyes flicked to Voldo and then back to the merchant. "Interesting." His voice was tinged with irritation.

"You seem troubled. What is it?" Vercci murmured, watching Gianfranco intently.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, my sweet. I will look into this. Surely someone in this city has some kind of information on them."

"Thank you, Gianfranco. If anyone can pull up information, it's you." 

"I will let you know if I find anything. You're staying at the Golden Bull, no?"

Vercci nodded. "Top floor. Last room on the right."

Gianfranco smirked, moving closer to the other man. "May I see you even if I haven't found anything?"

Vercci snorted and pushed him off. "Dirty."

"You like it." Gianfranco purred, fingers lacing in Vercci's hair, lips brushing against the smaller man's. 

"Stop it," Vercci giggled, "I regret telling you anything." 

Voldo cleared his throat. It was like he hadn't even been standing there, and it rankled him to his very core. Vercci sputtered and pulled away, hastily standing up. "Anyway..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"I will let you know if anything turns up, my sweet. Take care." Gianfranco purred, as nonplussed as ever as he gracefully laid back against the chaise again. Vercci just nodded and turned to Voldo. "Let's go."

Voldo locked eyes with Gianfranco, his glare met with one that was equally as venomous before he turned away. As he followed his master out of the brothel, Massimo caught his attention, waving as he walked past. "Come back soon!" he lilted, his now clean curls hanging wet around his face. Voldo gave a quick nod of acknowledgement. 

There was an awkward silence between Voldo and his master that stretched for the entire walk back to the inn. Voldo was nearly thankful for it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Voldo had retreated to his room once they returned, still seething. The jealousy he had felt as Gianfranco touched his master had refused to subside, eating away at him like a ravenous parasite. Perhaps there was some truth to what Massimo had said, perhaps he did love his master in some twisted, fucked-up way. He wanted to own Vercci just as Vercci owned him, wanted to be the sole object of his affections.

He didn't want to just be Vercci's toy. Being used for sex left Voldo feeling vulnerable, hollow, filthy. He wanted everything that went with it: the intimacy, the warmth, the gentle kisses and playful banter. Seeing how Vercci and Gianfranco interacted with each other had made Voldo realize what he was missing. It made him ache to his core.

_'Stupid,'_ Voldo hissed to himself, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I even think that someone like him would actually want someone like me? He owns me, I'm just a thing to be used.'_ He sat on his bed, head in his hands. _'I'll likely never get that kind of affection from him. Everything he's done for me has some connection to how people see him, out of some...obligation. It's not because he cares.'_ Voldo sighed, looking out his window. His thoughts eventually went to Massimo, the young whore.

Massimo, with his honey-blond curls and his blue eyes and bright smile. Sure he was a bit of a busybody, curious as he was. But that voice of his, the way he was so joyful and bouncy...something that sent butterflies fluttering in his gut and made his head spin.

Voldo groaned and flopped back onto his bed. 

"Voldo," he heard his master call through the door, "Get in here. Now."

Voldo hesitated for a moment before rolling off the bed, striding into his master's room and shutting the door behind him. "Master?" he said softly.

Vercci was silent for a heartbeat. "Voldo, it's come to my attention that I may need to reinforce some boundaries with you."

"What?" Voldo took half a step back.

Vercci turned to face him, expression unreadable. "I heard what you said to Giuliano earlier. You told him that we are equals, no?"

Voldo's mouth had gone dry. Vercci's voice had that edge to it that cut straight to Voldo's bones. "I-I just--"

"Do you understand what kind of repercussions that simple sentence could have? How the way you behave in my presence reflects on me?" 

Voldo mouthed silently, eyes wide. 

"If I let you walk all over me, speak to me however you wish, that means I can't control my servants. If I have no respect from my servant, who _will_ have respect for me?" Vercci's voice had gone icy, eyes boring into his servant.

"I do have respect for you, master, I-"

Vercci backhanded his servant hard, drawing a surprised yelp from Voldo's throat. "You obviously do not," Vercci hissed, "I thought that I could be more lenient with you, but it appears you've taken advantage of my kindness. What you say to me in this room means nothing if you mouth off and behave however you like beyond these walls."

Voldo whimpered slightly. "But...we-"

"I know what I allowed you to do last night, Voldo. I promised you a favor, and I kept my word. That does not put us on the same level."

Voldo felt sick to his stomach. That hollow feeling from earlier threatened to crumple him, legs trembling slightly. "Right," Voldo mumbled, flinching when Vercci raised his hand to strike him again. The blow never came, and Voldo glanced at his master. He had moved over to his bed, turning an object over in his hands.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to use this on you." He turned around slowly, a thick, braided leather bullwhip in his hands. Voldo stammered, stumbling backwards. 

"Master, please...you don't have to do this, I'll mind my tongue-"

"Shirt off, now. Show me that flawless back of yours." He replied, his eyes impassive and his voice buzzing with mild excitement. 

Voldo pressed back against the wooden door, trying to stave off the dizziness that had overcome him. "P-please...please don't, I'll be better, I promise," he whimpered, mind reeling.

"Voldo." Vercci growled. "Do as you're told."

Fumbling with the clasps and ties on his clothes, Voldo slowly removed everything but his trousers and boots, his hands shaking. Dread snaked down his spine as cold sweat trickled down his body. And slowly, he turned his back to his master, trembling hands braced against the doorway.

"Good. Since you felt it necessary to yammer on to Giuliano how I have to hurt you to keep you in line, I will give you some lashes to brag about."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Vercci had dismissed Voldo to his room immediately after punishing him. Every inch of Voldo's body thrummed with pain, from his decimated back to the bitemarks he'd inflicted on his forearm to keep the noises from escaping, to his trembling legs, exhausted from keeping him from crumpling under Vercci's whip.

He stiffly walked over to his bed, collapsing onto the sheets. The incident played over and over in his head, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

==================================

_Voldo's jaws clamped down on his arm as the whip cut into his flesh. "I saw how you were glaring at Gianfranco." _

_The whip cut into him again. "You had no right." _

_Again. "You don't own me, Voldo. You don't speak unless I speak to you first." _

_Again. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt by letting you be present, so you would be up to date on the situation."_

_Warm wetness began trickling down Voldo's back as the next swing connected. "I understand that you want to protect me, but there is a time and a place for that."_

_Voldo clamped down again as searing pain tore through him. "Gianfranco is likely the only way I will be able to unravel the connection between Visentin and my father's mistress, if there is any."_

_More pain. "I won't have you disrespecting him as well."_

_The whip bit into him again. "You will understand that your place is beneath me, if I have to flay every inch of skin from your body."_

_Voldo fought back a whimper as the whip connected again. "I am grateful for what you have done for me, Voldo."_

_Voldo could feel blood pouring freely down his back now. Another sickening thud as the whip bit through flesh once more. "But I won't have you taking advantage of my leniency."_

_The whip cut across his shoulder blades. "You've been disrespectful multiple times over the past few months, but I've let it slide so you could adjust."_

_It was becoming harder and harder to keep the sounds at bay as the whip ravaged him again."The problem is, Voldo, you haven't adjusted."_

_Again. "You just keep on as you always have, ignoring the consequences of your actions as it relates to me."_

_Across the small of his back this time. "I was hoping you'd be more tractable, after you understood what was at stake when Visentin's assassin came for me."_

_He felt his shoulder spasm with the next strike. "But you haven't. You're still as hot-headed as ever."_

_His legs threatened to crumple beneath him with the next crack over his spine. "I **will** tame you, Voldo. Whatever it takes."_

_Another strike across his shoulder blades. "I'm already in a precarious situation. I'm not going to suffer the destruction of my reputation because you want to be insolent."_

_Voldo braced himself for another strike, but it didn't come. Once the beatings had stopped, he became aware of the taste of copper on his tongue. He'd bitten hard enough the break the skin on his forearm, blood dripping down his arm and onto the oak floors. He heard Vercci shift his weight, tossing the whip across the armchair._

_Though he knew his master was unarmed, he couldn't bring himself to turn and look at him. _

_"All that, and not a peep from you. I'm impressed."_

_The compliment didn't incite the reaction within Voldo as it normally did._

_"I don't want you to fear me, Voldo. This is discipline, and it will only be carried out when you overstep your boundaries, understood?"_

_Voldo swallowed hard, even though he had nothing to swallow. "Yes, master." he replied shakily, forehead resting against the door._

_"I honestly didn't want it to come to this. But you forced my hand. Something had to be done to make you toe the line, and this is the fastest way to instill obedience in you."_

_Voldo nodded._

_"You are dismissed. Think over what you've done. I expect an improvement in your behavior."_

_Voldo couldn't stumble out of his master's presence quickly enough._

_==================================_

Seventeen. Seventeen lashes for something he hadn't even realized he was doing. Voldo crawled further up the bed, his shoulders and back screaming with pain. One hand reached out and gripped one of his pillows, gingerly dragging it down to where he was. He couldn't move any further.

He buried his face in the pillow, finally allowing himself to sob freely, his body shaking violently with every ragged breath. 

_'Vercci, you son of a bitch,'_ Voldo hissed privately, _'You used me. You let me think you gave a shit about me, you let me fucking fall in love with you...'_ Voldo's grip on the pillow tightened. _'You let me fall in love with you. You did that on purpose, didn't you?'_ He lifted his head. _'How you bought all this stuff for me, how you let me feel like I meant something, all the praise and shit...it was all a means to an end.'_

Voldo felt cold inside. He slowly curled up, withdrawing into his mind. Retreating into himself had worked before, when he'd listened to his parents fighting and breaking things. It had given him some kind of reprieve, where the pain and the stress and the anger didn't exist, and he could just shut down for a while.

And he laid, motionless, staring out the window into the darkness until sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and voldo's transformation from hot-blooded sicilian boy to silent guard dog begins.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the longest chapter ive written so far (mostly because of pr0n).
> 
> after writing this i almost feel really bad for what ol' shortstack is going to put voldo through in the next couple chapters, but...
> 
> i also realize that coconut oil is a little iffy for the time period, but realistically spit doesn't make for good lube and it's a universe where everyone is chasing after an evil sword so i think a little discrepancy is a-ok.
> 
> whew.


End file.
